gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fahrzeuge (IV)
Die Fahrzeug-Palette in Grand Theft Auto IV ist im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht größer. Es gibt viele neue Straßenfahrzeuge, allerdings wurden einige Vehikel aus vorigen Teilen abgezogen, sodass sich beide Werte ungefähr ausgleichen. Flugzeuge und Fahrräder wurden aus dem Repertoire gestrichen, dafür sind Boote, Motorräder und Hubschrauber weiterhin enthalten. Insgesamt gibt es in GTA IV 163 Fahrzeuge, davon gibt es 42 aber nur in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Von den meisten Fahrzeugen gibt es mehrere Versionen, die sich durch kleine Veränderungen des Aussehens unterscheiden, zum Beispiel besitzt der Banshee manchmal Lufteinlässe auf der Motorhaube und die NRG-900 andere Scheinwerfer usw. Neue Features * Das Autoradio ist nun auch nach Verlassen des Autos im kleinen Umkreis zu hören. * Wenn man die Hupe betätigt, sieht man den Protagonisten auch auf die Hupe drücken. * Wenn Passanten mit angeschaltetem Radio vorbeifahren, kann man den Bass dumpf dröhnen hören. * Manche Fahrzeuge geben einen leisen Warnton von sich, wenn eine Tür nicht richtig geschlossen ist, wie etwa der Cognoscenti. * Schießt man auf Fahrzeuge, bleiben Löcher von den Kugeln zurück. Wird Munition auf Scheiben abgefeuert, splittert das Glas realistisch. * Bei Bedarf kann man vom Navigationssystem Gebrauch machen, um sich in der Stadt zu orientieren. * Wenn man einem Autofahrer in den Kopf schießt oder man das Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rammt, stirbt der Fahrer bzw. wird ohnmächtig und das Auto fährt manchmal kurze Zeit unkontrolliert weiter. * Stirbt ein Autofahrer, sinkt sein Kopf oftmals auf die Hupe und es ertönt für einige Zeit ein Dauerhupton. * Fährt man frontal gegen ein Hindernis, fliegt man aus dem Wagen durch die Windschutzscheibe und landet auf der Straße. * Wenn man bei hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Wagen springt, wird man erheblich schwerer verletzt als in den Vorgängern. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug auf dem Dach liegt, explodiert es nicht mehr wie in den anderen Teilen der GTA-Serie. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu stark beschädigt ist, dauert es länger, bis der Motor anspringt oder er springt überhaupt nicht mehr an. * Wenn man in ein geparktes Fahrzeug steigt, heult der Motor realistisch auf. * Bei manchen Fahrzeugen stoßen beim Schalten Flammen aus dem Auspuff, andere qualmen stark aus dem Auspuff und manche tun beides. * Wenn man Passanten umfährt, bleibt deren Blut am Fahrzeug kleben. * Der Protagonist kann den Motor durch ein kurzes Halten der „Aussteigetaste“ abschalten. * Abgeschlossene Autos lassen sich aufbrechen, indem man die Scheibe der Fahrertür einschlägt, der Motor lässt sich kurzschließen. * Boote haben erstmals in der GTA-Serie ein Signalhorn. * Fährt man zu tief ins Wasser, ertrinkt man nicht sofort, sondern erst wenn die Elektrik des Fahrzeuges versagt und der Motor einen Wasserschaden hat. * Öffnet man bei einem Auto die Tür, geht ein Licht im Inneren des Wagens an. * Jedes Landfahrzeug besitzt eine Fernlicht-Funktion. * Man hat nun die Möglichkeit auf Fahrzeuge zu klettern, was in den Vorgängerspielen nur bedingt möglich war. * Türen, Motorhauben und Kofferraumdeckel sind nun „fest“ (sie reagieren erstmals auf andere Objekte) und können abbrechen, anders als in den vorherigen Teilen. * Im Straßenverkehr fahrende Autos blinken nun vor dem Abbiegen. Mit dem Protagonisten ist das nicht möglich. * Einsatzfahrzeuge haben zwei „Alternativesirenen“. * Bei Explosionen zerspringen die Glasscheiben von Fahrzeugen in der Nähe aufgrund der Druckwelle. * Viele Fahrzeuge haben zusätzliche Warnlichter oder Dekolichter, wie etwa der Phantom, der Patriot oder der Airtug, die nur leuchten, wenn der Motor läuft. * Nach dem Abschalten des Motors kann man diesen noch eine Zeit lang klicken hören, was das Abkühlen des Motors simulieren soll. * Wenn man einen Hubschrauber gegen ein Hindernis rammt, kann es passieren, dass der Hauptrotor abbricht und der Hubschrauber fluguntauglich wird, das gleiche gilt für den Heckrotor und das gesamte Heck. * Wenn Hubschrauber beschädigt werden, kann man Warntöne hören, solange man im Cockpit sitzt. * Erstmals in der gesamten GTA-Serie können auch Hubschrauber, Motorräder und Boote optisch beschädigt werden. * Fahrzeuge, bei denen der Motor ausgefallen ist, lassen sich wieder starten, in dem man sie stark genug anschiebt. Auch der klassische Fußtritt gegen die Front des Wagens hilft manchmal. * Wenn man mit einem Cabrio in einem Tunnel unterwegs ist und das Radio läuft, hört man das Echo der Musik. * Wenn man auf ein Motorrad steigt und nicht sofort startet, setzt sich der Protagonist einen Helm auf (ausgenommen The Lost and Damned). * Fällt ein Auto aus großer Höhe auf den Boden explodiert es, wenn man nicht selbst drin sitzt. * Vollführt man zulange einen Burnout platzen die Reifen. * Wenn man einen Reifen zerschießt, sieht man Luft austreten, wenn man so das Auto weiter steuert, platzen die Reifen komplett und das Auto steht nur noch auf den Felgen. Fahrzeuge Sportwagen * Banshee * Blista Compac * Comet * Coquette * Feltzer * Infernus * Sabre GT * Sentinel * Sultan RS * Super GT * Turismo Limousinen * Admiral * Buccaneer * Chavos * Cognoscenti * DF8-90 * Lokus * Oracle * PMP 600 * Premier * Presidente * Schafter * Stretch-Limo * Sultan * Washington Mittelklassewagen * Dilettante * Dukes * Emperor * Esperanto * Faction * Feroci * Fortune * Futo * Hakumai * Intruder * Manana * Marbelle * Merit * Peyote * Pinnacle * Primo * Romans Taxi (nicht in The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Ruiner * Sabre * Stallion * Uranus * Vigero * Vincent * Virgo * Voodoo * Willard Einsatzfahrzeuge * Enforcer * Feuerwehrwagen * FIB-Buffalo * Krankenwagen * N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser * N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot * Polizei-Cruiser * Streifenwagen * Polizei-Stockade (nicht in den Episoden) * Polizei-Predator * Ripley * Taxi * Trashmaster Motorräder * Freeway * Hellfury * NRG-900 * PCJ-600 * Sanchez * Zombie * Faggio Pickups, Vans und Busse * Bobcat * Burrito * Bus * Cavalcade * Cavalcade FXT * Contender * Habanero * Huntley Sport * Landstalker * Laundromat (nicht in The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Minivan * Moonbeam * Patriot * Pony * Rancher * Rebla * Securicar Lastwagen * Benson * Biff * Boxville * Flatbed * Mr. Tasty * Mule * Packer * Phantom * Speedo * Steed * Yankee Kombis * Ingot * Perennial * Romero (nicht in den Episoden) * Solair * Stratum Boote * Dinghy * Jetmax * Marquis * Reefer * Squalo * Tropic * Tug (auch: Schlepper) Hubschrauber * Annihilator * Helitours-Maverick * Maverick * Polizei-Maverick Sonstige * Gabelstapler * Seilbahn * U-Bahn-Zug * Airtug Trivia * In der Beta-Version hatten die Autos weiße Blinker an Stelle von orangefarbenen. * In der Beta-Version war das Kennzeichen noch unbeschrieben (siehe Kennzeichen). * Ursprünglich sollte es möglich gewesen sein, Fahrzeuge zu modifizieren. Es befinden sich Überreste in den Spieldateien, die darauf hindeuten. * In Spieldateien von GTA IV sind schon acht Chopper vorhanden, die aber erst mit dem Erwerb von The Lost and Damned gefahren werden können: (Angel, Daemon, Diabolus, Hexer, Lycan, Nightblade, Revenant und Wolfsbane). * In GTA IV gibt es bei den Fahrzeugen einen Platzierungsfehler, bei dem der Lichtkegel vom Rückfahrlicht nicht wie vorgesehen hinten, sondern vorne zu sehen ist (gilt auch für Episodes from Liberty City). * Im Mehrspieler haben auch Einsatzfahrzeuge ein Radio. Im Einzelspieler wiederum nicht. en:Vehicles in GTA IV es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV no:Kjøretøy i GTA IV pt:Veículos do GTA IV ru:Транспорт в GTA IV Kategorie:Fahrzeuglisten Kategorie:Gameplay